Decisão de Amor
by Lucy Holmes
Summary: Em seu primeiro ano, Gina tem sonhos com seu amigo, Tom. Gina toma uma decisão, mas é tarde demais...


**Decisão de Amor**

Naquela noite, Gina estava mais pálida que de costume, de tal modo que Percy sugeriu que fosse dormir mais cedo. De forma relutante, ela subiu ao dormitório. Desde o primeiro ataque, quando percebeu que suas vestes estavam sujas de penas e tinta, ela evitava dormir, com medo de que seus maiores temores estivessem certos.

Já em seu quarto, tirou o diário que roubara de volta de Harry da gaveta e sentou-se na cama. Hesitou em escrever nele. Desde que voltara para suas mãos, um pouco mais cedo, o primeiro ato da garota fora perguntar para Tom se ele havia revelado algum de seus segredos para Harry Potter. Ela morreria de vergonha se Harry soubesse o que sentia...

"Os diários são livros que guardam segredos de confissão." – ela se lembrou das palavras de Tom – "São tão sagrados que não poderia revelar a ninguém, nem sob o risco de que me destruíssem."

Mesmo assim, havia algo estranho acontecendo. Gina não sabia por onde andava, tinha sonhos em que falava uma língua diferente, parecia que sua alma era dominada por alguma força maléfica e se sentia impotente diante das vontades dessa força, que ela suspeitou que pudessem ser do diário. "Que tolice!" – pensou – "Tom nunca me faria mal, não teria como! Era uma lembrança, um confidente..."

Gina não teve forças para guardá-lo. Sem se dar conta, seus olhos ficaram pesados e adormeceu ali, abraçada com o diário, ignorando que uma névoa cinzenta começava a envolvê-los.

Abriu os olhos, sentindo frio. Não estava em sua cama, sequer no dormitório. Era um lugar escuro, frio e úmido. Embora nunca tenha estado ali, sabia perfeitamente onde estava. Sentou-se no mesmo chão em que estava e olhou ao redor até encontrar um vulto, que, apesar de nunca tê-lo visto antes, reconheceu na mesma hora.

Parado a poucos metros, lá estava ele: alto, cabelos negros e olhos de mesma cor, a pela pálida. Tom Riddle parecia tão real como se fosse algum colega de Gina e, mesmo com seus temores, Gina não soube explicar o porquê de não sentir medo.

– Não falou comigo hoje, Gina. – ele sussurrou, de forma que ela sentiu-se arrepiar – Queria ficar sozinha?

Gina permaneceu no chão, sentada, parecia não ter forças para falar, mas a verdade é que não sabia bem o que fazer. Tom insistiu.

– Notei que você tem me evitado, por isso hoje eu vim falar com você. – como ainda não obtivesse resposta, ele insistiu mais uma vez – Algum problema?

Gina o encarava tristemente. Sim, agora que o via em seu sonho, percebeu que seu maior medo era real. Suspirou de forma pesarosa.

– Estou me sentindo fraca durante esses dias.

Tom estreitou os olhos, malicioso. Gina prosseguiu, hesitante:

– E... eu não me lembro onde estive hoje de novo, Tom. – Gina sentia que ia chorar, mas tentava se segurar – É tudo muito confuso, odeio quando isso acontece comigo... E se eu for mesmo responsável pelos ataques? – ela o encarava, sentido-se desesperar – Podem me expulsar e eu não sei o que vai ser de mim! Sempre quis vir para Hogwarts, e agora estou prestes a colocar tudo a perder...

Inicialmente, Tom teve um sentimento de repulsa por toda aquela choradeira, porém ele sabia que ela estava se esforçando para se controlar. De todo esse tempo em que esteve nas mãos de Gina como um diário, Tom Riddle podia se orgulhar de ter ensinado a uma garotinha de 11 anos a ser mais forte, a não demonstrar fraqueza com as lágrimas. Então, se condoeu. De certa forma, Gina era algum tipo de "protegida", uma ovelha para o sacrifício. Resolveu que devia confortá-la antes de seus momentos finais.

O jovem se aproximou devagar e Gina sentiu um receio repentino ao ouvir o som de seus passos ecoando pelo local, sobre as poças de água. Ele sentou-se ao lado da garota, sem fazer outro gesto que pudesse parecer fútil. Apenas sussurrou, da forma menos fria que conseguiu:

– Não se preocupe, logo tudo vai terminar e você não vai mais sofrer... – ele disse, pensando que mesmo que seu plano não funcionasse, ela deixaria de sofrer de qualquer forma. Por outro lado, se conseguisse seu intuito, Gina não sofreria com a morte que ele havia planejado a ela.

Mesmo amedrontada, Gina sorriu timidamente. As palavras de Tom tinham um significado obscuro para ela naquele momento, mas queria crer que tudo acabaria bem. O sorriso o desconcertou de alguma forma, embora ele se recusasse a desviar o olhar daquela jovem inocente e tola. Mais inocente ainda foi seu comentário.

– Acho que Harry Potter está quase descobrindo quem é o Herdeiro de Slytherin... Espero que ele faça isso logo. Eu acho que, se ele descobrir, não terei mais os pesadelos e essas "ausências"... Então eu poderei me despreocupar...

– Você não se cansa de falar dele, não é mesmo? – Tom perguntou, com rispidez e desprezo na voz – Não o achei nada brilhante quando falei com ele, parece um garoto comum e mais nada.

– Ele é brilhante, sim! – Gina protestou, com uma coragem que até o momento desconhecia possuir e admirada com o tom de voz de Tom – Eu lhe contei sobre o que ele fez, ano passado Rony me contou sobre a pedra filosofal... Ele chegou a quase perder o braço esse ano num jogo de quadribol...

– Ele não parece ser tão brilhante se não teve a sensibilidade de lhe agradecer pelo cartão do dia dos namorados...

Gina murchou e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas. Havia esquecido que depois que recuperara o diário, ainda contou sobre os fatos corriqueiros que se passaram durante aqueles dias, dentre eles, o dia dos namorados. Só não contou sobre suas suspeitas quanto ao próprio diário.

– Ah, ele não tinha que me agradecer, acho que ele nem gostou... Além do mais, como ele poderia olhar pra mim? Ele já tem Rony e Hermione para amigos, não precisa de mais ninguém...

Tom observava a garota parada ao seu lado, estava dividido. Por um lado, achava um tanto patético Gina sentir pena de si mesma por causa de um garoto magricela. Por outro lado, desagradou o fato dela ter se chateado com a falta de atenção desse magricela.

– Não deveria... Não deveria ligar pra isso – ele surpreendeu a si mesmo ao falar – Potter não vale a pena, você pode conseguir alguém que a olhe da forma que deseja.

Gina abriu seu melhor sorriso naquele momento. Encostou a sua cabeça no ombro daquele que ela acreditava ser seu melhor amigo.

– Sabe, Tom? Você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter. Com meus irmãos sempre zombando de mim, meus colegas nem ligando, porque afinal eu sou só mais uma Weasley... Você pelo menos me dá segurança.

Tom se surpreendeu não só pela atitude daquela menina como também pelas suas palavras. Sorriu em resposta. O primeiro e único sorriso de que se lembrava ter dado com tanta sinceridade. Pensou que se pelo menos seu plano não estivesse em jogo, seria egoísta suficiente para ficar com ela e cuidar dela. Talvez até conseguisse moldá-la para não se tornar uma garota fútil como as adolescentes que ele conheceu. Isso já fazia parte de seu plano: da mesma forma que Gina lhe dava uma parte de sua alma, Tom deixava um pouco de si com ela.

– Só que tudo vai acabar, não é? – ela disse, num suspiro resignado. Ele não pareceu surpreso, mas ficou em silêncio. Gina o encarou com a fisionomia triste. Tom por sua vez, adotou um olhar vazio.

– Tem razão. – ele disse – Falta pouco para que eu fique livre, logo não vou precisar de você. – Por alguma razão, Tom sentiu um aperto incômodo no peito, não sabia o que era. Levantou-se e caminhou em direção ao que Gina pôde perceber ser uma estátua enorme.

Gina permanecia sentada, mais uma vez tentava não chorar para não parecer fraca, mas agora estava com medo do que Tom fosse obrigá-la a fazer.

– Eu sabia... – falou em tom desolado – Você me obrigou a fazer todos aqueles ataques. Eu pensei que fosse meu amigo, Tom, mas você acabou me machucando muito mais do que todos os outros...

Mais uma vez, Tom sentiu um aperto no peito e desconhecia o motivo. Aquela sensação confusa estava o incomodando muito. Gina voltou a falar.

– Eu vou ter que contar, Tom. – desta vez ela não conseguiu impedir uma lágrima – Eu vou contar para o Rony e pro Harry, mesmo que isso me custe uma expulsão. Não tenho escolha...

– Não – ele disse, seus olhos brilharam no meio da escuridão em um tom vermelho maligno quando ela mencionou o nome de Potter – Você não tem mais nenhuma escolha.

Gina viu que os olhos se duplicaram e eram muito maiores do que o primeiro par. Começou a caminhar lentamente para trás, temendo o que viria a seguir. Aquele segundo par de olhos era a chave, agora sabia o que exatamente estava atacando os alunos – por sua culpa.

Tentou correr, mas não conseguiu. Bateu o corpo em uma parede fria e escamosa. Não tinha forças para gritar. Não ia adiantar de qualquer forma. A parede fria a envolveu por completo e ela se viu cercada. Tom surgiu ao seu lado magicamente.

– Acredite, se pudesse, seria diferente – ele disse, tristemente. Gina sentiu que estava sendo sincero, algo difícil de acreditar, vindo de alguém que a enganou por tanto tempo.

Tom pegou delicadamente sua mão e a beijou. Estava se sentindo estranho com esse gesto, mas pensou que era o melhor a fazer. Nunca fizera isso com ninguém, era diferente, era... Bom. Aquela sensação agradável logo cessou, pois a garota recolheu a sua mão rapidamente.

– Sinto muito, Tom...Vou confessar tudo – e murmurou sem pensar – Eu te amo.

A reação de Tom foi muito confusa. Uma explosão de dúvidas o assombrou naquele momento. Ela estava dizendo que o amava, mas ela sempre dissera que gostava de Harry Potter... Sentiu inveja, raiva, tristeza, medo. Medo de que não fosse sincero. Ela tinha apenas onze anos, não podia ser verdade, além do que, se fosse sincero, tinha medo do que esse "amor" poderia lhe custar. Agora não tinha escolha, teria que seguir com seu plano até o fim.

Ela não esperou qualquer resposta dele. Pegou seus cabelos, próximos à raiz e começou a puxá-los com toda a força. Tom a olhava perplexo da maneira como ela tentava se livrar dele. Gina sentiu uma dor forte e puxou novamente. Fechou os olhos de dor, ouvindo seu próprio grito.

Abriu os olhos, sobressaltada. Voltara a sua cama, estava acordada.

– Pesadelos de novo, Weasley? – uma colega de dormitório que acordara com os gritos da garota perguntou, levantando-se monotonamente.

Gina apenas concordou, ofegante. Olhou para as próprias mãos, vendo os cabelos arrancados de sua cabeça, na tentativa de se livrar da influência de Tom. Suspirou, agora aliviada, e atirou o diário longe.

Depois de lavar o rosto, se vestiu e se sentiu preparada para contar tudo. Porém, no momento em que se preparava para sair, sentiu uma estranha névoa a envolvendo. Seus olhos ficaram parados, como hipnotizados, sem foco. Caminhou sem pensar e pegou o diário do chão. Ouviu um sussurro de uma voz agora conhecida.

– Minha pequena Gina, como eu disse, agora você não tem escolha, e nem eu... Eu também te amo, mas eu vou querer uma prova do seu amor. Você terá que me dar a sua vida.

E Gina saiu para aquele dia de jogo de quadribol, que seria cancelado antes mesmo de começar, devido a um ataque duplo, sentindo lágrimas involuntárias cair em seu rosto.

**Fim**


End file.
